Through the Eyes of a Killer Doll
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Chucky has found himself in the arms of an abused boy. How will he get out of this one? Rated T


**Through the Eyes of a Killer Doll**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Child's Play**

Chucky was bored. Or rather he was bored and pissed off. After his failed attempt to get back at his old "friend", Andy Barclay, Chucky found himself in a landfill.

"That son of a bitch threw me away!" He growled to himself. His bullet hole was acting up but he was otherwise fine. He still had the Heart of Damballa in his pocket, although he would need to find a new weapon. He was also unsure as to what to do now as he was too far away from both Andy and that little girl named Alice. He would have to find a new body.

Suddenly, Chucky heard footsteps and a child's voice approaching.

"Shit!"

Chucky became completely still, what he referred to as "Barbie Mode". A blonde boy with freckles came into his sight range. The boy's clothes looked like hand-me-downs and he was missing a tooth. His face was also pretty bruised up. He must get bullied a lot, Chucky figured.

The boy immediately noticed Chucky and rushed up to him.

"Wow! A Good Guy doll!" He squeaked. He picked Chucky up and pressed the button beneath his stomach.

"Hi! I'm Chucky! Wanna play!?" Chucky said in a faux doll's voice.

"Cool!" The boy said. "Hi Chucky! My name is Stuart. Wanna be friends?"

"Hi! I'm Chucky! And I'm your friend till the end. Hidey-ho!"

Stuart squeezed Chucky and ran off with him.

"God, this kid's annoying." Chucky thought. "But maybe he can make himself useful. After all, I still need a body."

As Chucky watched, Stuart ran to a rundown house with boarded-up windows and graffiti on the sides. Stuart opened the door and began tiptoeing across the living room in the dark.

"Daddy's not home yet so we can play for a little bit." Stuart said. He took Chucky upstairs and into his room. It was a real mess. There was food wrappers and trash everywhere and for a bed, there was only a filthy white mattress with stains all over it.

"Geez, what a dump!" Chucky thought.

Stuart set Chucky down on the mattress and sat down on the floor.

"What do you want to do today, Chucky?" He asked.

"Hey? Wanna play?" Chucky said in his Good Guy voice.

"I sure do! But play what?"

Chucky didn't say anything. He was lost in thought.

"How am I gonna do this? Should I tell this kid who I am? Nah! That's too complicated. Maybe I'll just knock him out and then use the Heart of Damballa. Yeah! That's the ticket."

"Stuart! Get your ass over here boy!" A man's voice called from downstairs.

"Oh no!" Stuart said. "Daddy's come back from work early today." He turned to Chucky and said he would be right back. When he left the room, Chucky got off the mattress and looked around the room for a blunt object. He noticed a baseball bat standing in the corner of the room.

"That'll do."

Before Chucky could go get it, he heard the ear-piercing scream of Stuart from downstairs.

"What the fuck?"

He ran to the door and pressed his ear on it. He could hear a man's grunts of efforts, Stuart's cries, and the sound of hitting. Now Chucky wasn't the smartest slasher in history but even he knew what was going on; Stuart was an abused child.

"Fuck! This is gonna ruin everything! I gotta get rid of the old man so he doesn't interfere." Just then, Chucky could hear footsteps coming up.

"Shit!"

Chucky ran back to the mattress and assumed his normal positon just as Stuart came back in. Now he had a black eye and was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"I bet Tiff would have a field day with this guy." Chucky thought.

* * *

That evening, Stuart was sent to bed without any kind of supper. Now was Chucky's chance! He broke free from the child's grasp and slipped out of the room. He walked down the stairs and saw the living room for the first time as it was illuminated by the TV screen. It was even filthier than Stuart's room with trash and urine all over the floor. In the far back of the room, sitting on the bent and broken couch, was the fat tub of wasted human flesh that Stuart called Daddy. He looked more like a corpse than a human being with his bulging eyes and thin hair. Every breath seemed to be a struggle for him.

"How the hell did that thing beat up the kid?" Chucky asked himself. That didn't matter now. Chucky ran into the kitchen and noticed a knife laying unprotected on the counter. He grabbed a chair from the table by the legs, and dragged it next to the counter. He climbed up and grabbed the knife by the hilt.

"It's playtime."

Chucky could hear the obese man get from the sofa and walked toward the kitchen. He ducked under the table and watched as the fat fuck entered the kitchen.

"Stuart!" He shouted. "I told you you're not eating today. Now get your ass out here before I get real mad."

No answer.

"I mean it you little shit!"

Still silence.

"I'm gonna beat you black and blue boy!" The man began tearing the kitchen apart looking for the little child. Chucky waited for an opportunity and when it presented itself, he sliced the man's heel. He yelped in pain and fell down on the floor. Chucky got up from under the table and approached the man. The man saw Chucky and started stuttering.

"Sweet baby Jesus…holy mother of god…..scars."

"Sorry. There won't be any of those people where you're going." Chucky stabbed both of the man's eyes out, cut off his tongue, and finally, stabbed him straight in the brain. Chucky walked out of the kitchen covered in blood.

"One down. One to go."

Chucky ran upstairs to Stuart's bedroom. He was sound asleep.

"Looks like I won't need the bat after all." Chucky put the knife in his pocket and climbed onto the mattress. He put his hand on Stuart's forehead and held up the Heart of Damballa. He began singing his chant.

"Ade due damballa.  
Give me the power, I beg of you.  
Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte.  
Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.  
Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.  
Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa!  
Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa!  
Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa!  
Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.  
Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa!  
Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa!  
Endenlieu pour du boisette damba-"

"Police! Open the door!" A voice from outside the front door said through a megaphone."

"Son of a bitch!" Chucky yelled. He heard the police break through the door downstairs. He knew there was only one thing he could do...

* * *

It was cold and dark in the evidence locker. This really made Chucky mad. Apparently, some of the neighbors overheard the fat man's screams as Chucky murdered him so they called the police who happened to be close by. The good thing was, because of the circumstance, Stuart got all the blame. Chucky was still taken as evidence and they took his knife away but it didn't matter.

He'd be back on the streets in no time.

He always came back.


End file.
